The Event
by Rebeliz777
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a little light at the end of the tunnel to give you the push that you so desperately need to keep going. Quinn knows about hope, Quinn knows about heartbreak and let down, and that will only make her try harder to stop the Event from happening. Faberry.


_Remember this one, babes? It's one of my favorites, one that I could read over and over again when I'm feeling a little confused. Sometimes all you need is a little light at the end of the tunnel to give you the push that you so desperately need to keep going. Hope is a very strong feeling. _

**THE EVENT**

Mercedes's house looks exactly the way she remembers it, the pictures, the furniture, the old blanket on the back of the larger couch, everything is exactly where she remembers it to be that last day she called this house _home_.

The only difference is that this time there are ten kids sitting in the living room when she walks in and as soon as she steps foot inside six pair of eyes set on her. They asking for help, they scream it even though they don't open their mouths to voice a single word, but what can she do to make this 'party' look like a party? What can she do to stop _the event _from happening?

It feels like a funeral and thoughts about the day that Finn broke up with her come back at one. A break up and a funeral, only _golden boy Finn_ could pull that off and look like the victim in the eyes of everyone else, she of course was the bad guy, the manipulative one, the heartless.

Quinn closes the door behind her and hugs Mercedes in greet, Sam is in the kitchen on the left and he smiles at her or at least he tries since he also looks a little too serious for himself. Santana is sitting on Brittany's lap and they're whispering sweet nothings on each other's ears and something tells Quinn that they're not discussing sweet lady kisses by the solemn expression on Santana's face.

Tina stares at her, she's probably the most concerned one in the room, she's desperately asking for help but she was always a girl of few words. Mike is trying to ease her but Quinn knows he's also worried, this is a bad idea and everyone knows it.

Kurt also stares at her, his eyes wide as he mouths something with his lips but Quinn is not paying enough attention to actually understand what's he's trying to tell her. Blaine is by his side on the couch and he hasn't even lift his head from his phone since she walked in; he is a child in so many ways and Quinn wonders if he is even concerned about anything? She bets against that.

Artie's chair is between the loveseat and the couch and he's also staring at her, hands folded on his lap as he waits patiently for her to make her move. It really feels like a funeral. Rachel Berry's dreams funeral.

On the loveseat is Rachel talking to Finn while he's obviously trying to keep up with her. Quinn notices the way Rachel stops every few sentences and waits until she gets a nod from _him_ to keep talking, she notices the way _his _brow is furrowed so deep, it's a sign on annoyance and she wonders how _he_ can find what Rachel's saying annoying when Quinn always finds it interesting and in more than one way endearing.

Everybody keeps staring at her and she doesn't like the attention that much anymore, it makes her feel uneasy and she can't explain how she once liked the attention so much. Everyone is waiting for her to do something.

She has proven before that she has no problem in calling everyone on their flaws but that doesn't define her and she also knows that she always compliments her 'team mates' when they deserve it or when she knows they need to hear a compliment, she _is_ a team player after all.

But everyone still believes she's a bitch and after Santana showed her support on _the event_ she's the only bitch in the room tonight. _That bitch_.

But she showed her concern already, she said her piece not only to Rachel but in front of the entire Glee Club after she performed 'Never can say goodbye' yesterday afternoon and now everyone is expecting her to be raw in the matter and she could, _God_, she _so_ could.

A smile forms on her lips when Rachel looks up and sends a megawatt smile her way. It's always the same feeling of freedom, of empowerment, of life when Rachel smiles like that at her and she wants to get lost in the girl but _he_ also looks up and Quinn manages to wave at him when all she wants is go over there and punch his face until he gains some sense.

His arm around her looks heavy and a little weird, it doesn't look right and Rachel looks like she's being pushed down.

Her eyebrows shot up, that thought was certainly ironic.

That's exactly what he's doing, he's pushing _her_ down and not in a metaphorical way anymore but in reality.

She decides to make her way to the kitchen; she doesn't want to go to the living room and sit across from the loveseat and watch the interaction between _him_ and her_. _

Sam offers her a drink of something, most likely alcohol but she declines and after five minutes she starts to wonder why on earth she ever dated Sam, why on earth did she ever date any boy for that matter.

It's always the same question and the same answer.

Her parents, image, popularity, the fear of rejection, the mockery and even if it makes her mad to admit it, the chance of happiness also scared her to death.

Mercedes walks inside the kitchen again followed by Tina as the doorbell rings and Sam goes to see who it is, leaving the three girls lone.

"We have to do something," Mercedes whispers at the same time that Puck's voice is heard loud and clear from the doorstep, he brings the goods for the party to lighten it's mood. Quinn hears Santana and Mike high fiving Puck, even Rory's voice present now, Artie also joins the conversation that the boys start and things seem to lighten a little bit.

"Quinn!" Tina's voice is desperate, Quinn always knew that Tina had a soft spot for Rachel, they were close once, and they shared the same Broadway dream even if Tina's obsession was crushed with the slushies' facials.

Quinn heard a conversation two years ago where Rachel was talking about being the star of an off Broadway show and Tina one of her background singers. Quinn had felt sick and at the moment she truly believed she hated Rachel for being such an egocentrically person but Tina had looked happy, as if that was her dream, being a background Broadway singer.

"All that stuff you said in the choir room yesterday, maybe you can try that again," a hopeful Tina offers and Quinn actually feels happy that someone else cares about Rachel this much.

"I don't even like Berry that much but we need to do something here, she cannot do this, she's only seventeen and I hate to say this but Finn is not New York material and the girl's got the pipes for stardom" Mercedes inquiries with a pained expression that shows just how much it hurts her to admit that out loud.

Quinn swallows down the need to reprimand Mercedes for calling Rachel, _Berry_ but Mercedes is right and underneath that rough demeanor, Quinn knows Mercedes is just worried, maybe beyond worried.

That's what is happening at the _party_, even if they all act as if they don't like Rachel, they all see her as their little sister that needs to be protected. Ok, maybe that doesn't really apply for Quinn but still, the need to protect the girl has always been there, accompanied by deeper and stronger feelings.

"I'll talk to her" Quinn's voice is calm and as she walks away the two girls in the kitchen take a deep calming breath as well.

They know Rachel and Quinn aren't the best of friends but they have something that connects them time after time; Quinn always listens to Rachel and Rachel always cares about Quinn's opinion, even if at the last second she ends up listening to that little stubborn girl that lives inside of her instead of Quinn.

The music is loud, everybody has a red cup solo in their hands, Artie is already rapping with Mike and Sam while Tina and Mercedes laughs uncontrollably. Blaine and Kurt had disappear a few minutes ago as Brittany and Santana induce on a heavy make out session on the loveseat; Finn and Puck discuss something and they are so deep into a conversation as Rachel looks beyond bored by Finn's side. Rory is also talking to Quinn and in his intoxicated state his words are even more difficult to understand so she doesn't even try to pay attention at him.

This is supposed to be Rachel and Finn's engagement party celebration but it looks like it is just an excuse to get together and drink since everybody is against their engagement to begin with and Quinn doesn't understand why someone suggested a party in the first place.

Rory offers her a drink but she declines Quinn, again. Rachel isn't drinking either, maybe she is the designated driver, Quinn doesn't know but is grateful for the lack of alcohol in the diva anyway.

Her eyes are locked deep with the diva's face but for the first time she doesn't care if she is caught. There is just something about Rachel that keeps her lock in place and she can't stop staring. It had always been this way.

Of course two years ago Quinn was absolutely sure it was because she hated the girl with her entire being but now she knows the real reason why and that reason is so much better than rage.

At first she thought it was jealousy, Rachel's hair was long and shiny, she has an amazing body, you could easily see that she works out because of the toned long legs and the slim waist but when she noticed how fleshy her lips were and the way her thighs clenched with every step she took and she found herself staring behind the girl just to see if her skirt would lift up with the wind, she knew it was something else and at the beginning it had scared her to the bone.

She tried to ignore the urge to look back and stare in class, she even started dating Sam and then Finn and then she focused on her Prom Queen campaign to take her mind off of Rachel Berry but nothing worked and when she sang that song with Rachel in Gaga week, she knew there was no going back. She was never going to get Rachel out of her mind and heart after that day.

And when summer rolled around bringing a new set of hope, it was anything but and it became the worst time of her life instead. She tried so hard to get her mind off of things, to enjoy summer and she made new friends one morning when she sneaked out of church while her mother was too busy telling lies inside to everyone who would listen.

Mack offered her a cigarette and the rest was history, the _skanks_ weren't so bad and being friends with them was actually easier than she first thought, they didn't judge and it didn't take long before they knew that Quinn was gay, something she wasn't ready to admit out loud at the moment but they were so lay back and suddenly she realized that it wasn't a big deal.

The new clothes and the new hair color was even easier to do, it was like a slap to her mother's face, the pink hair that was and Quinn had laughed when Judy's jaw hit the floor, she always said pink was beautiful on Quinn and it was nice to finally have her mother looking at her.

It wasn't ideal, but between cigarettes, alcohol, and getting stupid tattoos, Rachel was not the only thing on her mind and that was a big plus on her book.

But as soon as school started Rachel was there, the first week of senior year she asked her to come back to Glee Club and told Quinn that she misses her. It broke Quinn to a new level, just when she thought that she gotten over it, there was the girl and with only a few words -that felt like a punch in Quinn's gut- all those feelings were awaken.

But then Beth was back and she almost lost it, Shelby was being a crappy parent again and Rachel's sad face broke her to a complete new level of broken every single day.

She changed her clothes back because she wanted to see Beth so bad, she wanted to be in the girl's life with all her being and she saw her she felt completely hopeless, the baby was perfect, Rachel was perfect and neither one of them were hers. Shelby seemed lost, she couldn't get to Rachel and she looked like she was ten years older than she really was.

Everything was so messed up.

She tried to sleep with Puck because she was feeling alone and insecure and the idea of having another child seemed great at the moment but he rejected her and then he told her he was sleeping with Shelby, Shelby!

Of all people, the father of her child was sleeping with the adoptive mother of said child. It was nightmare.

Then she did lose it, she wanted Beth too much or maybe she just wanted somebody, _anybody_ to love her.

And then Rachel showed up again, asking her to stop, she told her that it wasn't right to keep doing whatever it was that she was doing. Rachel brought her back and Quinn has never been more grateful for the girl.

Beth was gone again and this time she took Quinn's heart with her, she was never going to get to see her again, hold her again, or hear her voice again; it hurt more than the first time, more than anything.

But life was starting to look exciting for the first time in other aspects, she got into Yale early admissions, she was finally glad to be in her own skin, boys weren't a problem anymore, Santana and hers relationship was starting to go back to the way it was when they were real friends, she was even trying to open up a little bit more with her mom but then Rachel came and asked her opinion on _the event_ and Quinn's life went on the edge again, this time it was a point of no return.

Just thinking about _the event_ made her sick to her stomach, Rachel deserves so much better and she has a wonderful future ahead of herself, she can't stay in Lima and that's exactly what she will end up doing if she goes through with _the event. _

Her eyes follow Rachel as she goes up the stairs of Mercedes's house, she looks at Finn for a few seconds thinking about the way Rachel had tried to tell him that she was going upstairs but the boy was already too drunk to care, or maybe he just didn't care at all.

Quinn realizes that she is the last sober person in the house, along with Rachel of course. Everyone else is beyond wasted.

Santana and Brittany just entered the laundry room and Quinn is sure they'd be busy for at least another hour, so she stands up and goes upstairs, the opportunity to talk to Rachel had presented itself and she is going to take it.

She stands outside the bathroom, in the corridor waiting for Rachel to come out, but the room to her right catches her attention and she recognizes the room as the one that had been hers two years ago.

She eyes the bathroom door but it looks like Rachel is going to take a while so she decides that she'd look around the room, for all times sake.

The first feeling to hit her is nostalgia, the room looks exactly the same way she left it and the sudden urge to cry envelops her. _This_ room is home, it's hers, not the one at her mother's house.

Sure, it had been only a month that she lived with Mercedes but there was always something about Mercedes's family that just felt so right, like she fit with them, they were supportive and they never stared at her with judging eyes or talked to her in a condescending tone.

She walks inside the room and she sees the copy of '_Pride and Prejudice_' that she used to read before going to bed every night. The book looks like it hasn't been touched, but as she picks it up she realizes that it isn't dusty as she expected it to be. Mercedes's mom obviously wanted the book right where she left it.

That realization makes her smile and she makes a promise to come and stay the night when Mercedes's mom is in town, she misses the lady so much and besides, she could use some of Mrs. Jones wisdom at this point in her life.

A door slams outside of _her_ room and she runs out to find Rachel walking towards her direction and Quinn losses her breath for a moment. Is it always a breathtaking view and it isn't the first time it happens, it has actually happened so many times when Rachel is around that she has lost count already.

The brunette looks adorable and at the same time beautiful in her red skirt and black penguin sweater which is a bit odd because Rachel hadn't dress like this in a long time and Quinn loves the look, always has, even when she made fun of the girl for wearing them.

"Hey" she keeps her voice soft as to not scare the brunette but Rachel jumps anyway and as she jumps back, scared out of her mind and clutching her hands together and against her chest, Quinn thinks that she is the most adorable sight that she'll ever whiteness, even more so when she giggles nervously at realizing that it's only Quinn and not some burglar or murderer.

"Quinn, what are you doing up here?" her name always sounds better when it comes out of her mouth, the tone Rachel uses to say it's always different from everyone else'. It makes Quinn feel like she has nothing to worry about, it gives the day a certain light and calmness.

At first, that feeling used to freak her out to no end, but now as she listens to Rachel speaks it showers her with peace and hope to hear her name fall from her lips for the rest of her life. To dream doesn't hurt, right?

"I came after you" the look of confusion on Rachel's face as she takes a step closer to the girl is understandable, they've never been really good friends but she needs to say what's on her mind anyway. "I need to talk to you," Rachel tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, it's almost an unconscious action that Quinn has notice the girl does when she's nervous or a little insecure.

"What is it that you wanted to discuss?" asks Rachel and Quinn opens the door to _her_ bedroom, inviting Rachel to get inside, which she does even if she doesn't look up from the floor.

Quinn is not sure if she should close the door or not, how would that make Rachel feel? Her past with the girl is not exactly ideal and she doesn't know what measures to take.

"Is this were you stayed? When you were living here, with Mercedes I mean?" she closes the door as Rachel runs her fingerprints on the cover of _Pride and Prejudice_ and her eyes wonder around.

"Yeah, this was my room."

"The books" Rachel smiles lightly and nods to the books on the desk but Quinn's frown only deepens, "I saw you reading Jane Austin in Glee Club on more than one occasion, so I know it's one of your favorite writers."

"Yeah, she is," of course the books were a giveaway, she was always carrying one and Jane Austin was very popular but there is still something behind Rachel's words, something that Quinn can't quit point out.

It's flattering to know that someone's been watching you close enough to know who your favorite writer is without having to ask and more so because Quinn had never caught the girl looking her way but then again Quinn rarely caught anything when she was reading, she tends to get lost in a book and everything else around her just disappears. That is the power of books as far as she is concerned.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Right, yeah, I, I did, I mean I do" while Rachel finds her stuttering amusing, Quinn is beyond embarrassed, this has never happened before, somehow she has always manage to keep her cool around Rachel and right now she needs that calmness more than ever.

"It's ok, I think I know what want to talk to me about anyway."

It would have been more productive if Quinn's eyes weren't so caught up onto the moving lips in front of her. She doesn't know how or why, but every time that she is this close to the brunette her concentration fades away in a blink. But oh boy, did life like to torture Quinn?

Rachel bits her bottom lip in concern but the inappropriate thoughts are still running wild through Quinn's mind

"Really?" she finally asks and swallows hard.

"Yes and I have to say that you are not going to change my mind, my dads tried, Finn's mom gave me a lecture that lasted for quite some time but Kurt's attempt was probably the hardest though, he made me watch all my favorite musicals while he listed the reasons why I shouldn't get married so young but I don't care what anybody says," and there it was that head shake that was begging to be noticed. Rachel wasn't sure, she wasn't okay and she most definitely wasn't making the right decision.

"I know I'm making the right decision and I also know that everyone thinks that we're just being stupid and rushed but I can assure you, we're not."

Rachel shakes her head furiously as she finishes talking and Quinn is able to see right through her walls. She isn't trying to convince Quinn here, she is trying to convince herself and that is even worst.

Her fists were clench by her sides as she shakes lightly, but Quinn takes a step closer to the girl. The high difference isn't the only thing that makes Rachel look small right there, she is scared, confused and she obviously needs honesty.

Quinn doesn't know what Rachel's dads might have told her to keep her from marrying _him, _or Mrs. Hummel for that matter but she could picture Kurt listing stuff like fame and fortune and Broadway but Quinn can give her honesty, real honest and blunt honesty.

"I think you're being naïve."

"Excuse me?" the look of astonishment in Rachel's face might have stopped Quinn in another time but not today.

"You think Finn is going to wake up one morning and become a man? He's not. You believe love can survive everything and maybe it can when you have a person that is willing to try it's hardest for you by your side. Finn is not that person for you."

"Are you questioning Finn's love for me?" Rachel actually expects her to direct her long rant towards another direction but Quinn is not relenting.

"You think you'd be alright with giving up your dreams for love? For a family you think he'll give you? For an average life that you don't deserve? There will come a day when you get tired of living a life that it was never meant for you and you will blame him for everything and you'll end up getting a divorce and then you'll realize that it wasn't worth it, that you threw away an amazing future you had because of a failed marriage." Rachel looks appalled but Quinn is not stopping until the girl changes her mind.

"You think he's going to change and that suddenly he is going to start listening to you? You really believe that he is going to love you forever when he's always changing his mind about everything? Is he always going to be the victim and you the bad guy? Do you really see yourself in Lima for the rest of your life?"

"He's coming to New York with me," her voice is weak, her defense is obviously not good enough and not what she wants or needs and Rachel knows it, deep down she is aware.

"And you believed him? When did he tell you that? When his dream was being a professional football player, a soldier or run the mechanic shop?"

"I don't get why you're so against this" Rachel's voice officially cracks, everything that Quinn is saying is true.

She knows Finn's ways but she has faith in him, she knows that when the time comes and they have to make a decision he'll make the right one, she just knows it.

"Because you deserve better."

Quinn's statement hangs in the air for longer than Rachel would have liked, even if the blonde's tone is easing and calm, something inside Rachel finally clicks and rage is definitely the last thing Quinn is expecting from the brunette.

"What do you know? You still want him, do you?"

"No, I don't have any interest in _him._" Fighting against the need to roll her eyes, Quinn just stares at the diva. She needs to do this and she will take every blow that comes her way if she manages to get through Rachel.

"Then what do you want? Why are you pushing this?" tears start to roll down Rachel's face and Quinn fells the urge to stop them but she is freaking out as it is and she can't think of a way to do it.

"Because I don't want you to ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson and I refuse to stand by and watch you do it."

"I'm not ruining anything! I'm just getting married; I'm still the same person, why can't anyone see that?" screams an exasperated Rachel.

"Because that's a lie and you know it. You are not the same Rachel Berry I knew, that anybody knew!"

"You knew? Please, you can stop with the cheap act right now Quinn, you never really knew me, let alone know me!"

"Of course I did, I do. Why can't you open your eyes when I'm concerned for once!"

"Cut it out. You tried, you said your piece, I'll make sure my dads know about your heroic and failed attempt."

"This is not an act."

All the resolve that Quinn was feeling a second ago left her body after hearing those words fall from Rachel's mouth. Something inside of her broke, Rachel thinks everything is an act, she doesn't believe Quinn cares about her.

"I'm marrying him and I don't care if you think I'm naive, I know Finn is the one for me and you are not going to change my mind about that."

"The one for you?" Quinn wants to laugh, she feels the sudden urge to laugh out loud but she contains herself and focuses all that energy in her next sentence, "you don't know any better!" her voice is loud this time but Quinn doesn't regret it because Rachel can be such a stubborn little brat.

"There's no one better. Finn is as good as it's going to get!"

"What about me!" the screaming abruptly stops and Rachel stars shocked at a wide eyed Quinn.

Quinn's heart is about to come out of her mouth, the beat of her raging heart is everything she can hear, her ears feel like they might explode, the palms of her hands are sweating and her mouth is gapping as if she were a fish out of the water.

This is not something that she wanted to share with Rachel, not tonight and not ever. She had accepted a long time ago that she wasn't going to have the chance to get the girl, she had accepted it.

"What about you?" asks Rachel after an excruciating fifteen seconds?

What is the point in Quinn trying to deny anything anymore? That would only make her see like a fool and she doesn't want to lie anymore. They are going to be out of high school in a few months and if Rachel ends up rejecting her, she sure can avoid Glee Club and everything Rachel related until graduation and when she's finally in New Heaven she'd have a clean start without any 'what ifs' eating her alive but now that her mouth and mind betrayed her, she has to take the opportunity.

"I…" easier said than done though.

"Quinn, what are you talking about?" the laughter of everyone from downstairs can be heard but barely, it is enough though to make them remember that they aren't alone.

Quinn isn't prepared for this, this was never on her to do list, try to stop the wedding? Yes, but tell Rachel all about her feelings, no.

But if she has to admit it, ho boy! It is so thrilling! Just the idea of speaking about it with Rachel is freighting but at the same time so exciting and it makes her feel alive. Now is she could only be able to find her voice and tell her everything, explain every little detail about her attraction, explain why the idea of seeing Rachel with someone else -and specially Finn- drives her crazy.

She could explain why the dirty comments, the pornographic pictures on the bathroom wall, the name calling, everything, absolutely everything, because everything had an explanation and it is a bit insane that Quinn couldn't see it before because it was all clear from the beginning.

For example, when she blackmailed Sue two years ago just to get the yearbook picture she knew Rachel wanted so much? She went all the day way that day, used all of her courage and she didn't even want to be in the cheerios anymore but she put on her uniform again and walked inside Coach's office and demanded a picture she didn't even want in the first place but knew that Rachel needed to have and that was the only way to get it and she was the one who got it for her.

She didn't get a thank you from anyone, nobody knew how they got the picture but Rachel's smile was thanks enough because she put it there, even if no one knew, even if she wasn't brave enough to tell them so. She didn't know back then but it felt so good to see Rachel like that, just so happy about something and it was so fulfilling knowing that she was the one to make her happy that day, indirectly but still.

"I'm sorry" she finally apologizes and it comes out as a whisper but Rachel's trained ears get it clearly. Rachel is confused and it shows she has no idea why Quinn is apologizing; they are friends now, aren't they?

All the shaky past is where it belongs, in the past. There is no need to bring it up now, it is forgotten in her book.

"What were you talking about?" curiosity is something she is known for and what Quinn said a few seconds ago is definitely something she wants to dig on. Her brain works fast and she already has a few ideas forming in her head but most of them are bizarre and the last one is just painful to think about, she needs to know what Quinn means.

But words are avoiding Quinn, she doesn't know what to say, where to being to explain, there was so much to tell and so little time, or was it? Yes, there was. A wedding was in the air.

"Don't marry Finn, he doesn't deserve you" Rachel's reaction comes immediately and she rages with fury, she looks like she is about to start world war three because how dare Quinn to say something like that?

"I don't know and I honestly don't want to know what little game you're playing at but I…" she can't finish her sentence because Quinn's lips are suddenly press against her own. The movement however is so fast that Rachel's first reaction is to push away the kiss stealer and Quinn's feet barely keep her on steady ground as her fists push her away with all her force.

The tingling sensation in their lips confirms however what just happened. It was barely a touch of lips but it felt like nothing they have ever experienced before and that was saying something.

Quinn thinks about apologizing but she isn't sorry for her actions, in fact she is glad that at least she's stolen something that she can safely safe in her memory line and she wants to do it again because words are still avoiding her and what better way to tell Rachel what she really means than by showing her with actions.

What was clearer than a desperate kiss?

She goes for it, wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and pulls her closer to her, as close as she could.

The sense of belonging washes over her instantly, she is home, this is _her _place in the world, and she belongs with Rachel, wherever she is. The smell of Rachel's natural perfume gets her high and she feels like she could touch it because she has her arms wrapped around her and she would taste it as soon as she leans in.

But she pulls back just in time and with a pleading look in her fearful eyes she asks Rachel for permission because she already stole a kiss and she doesn't want to steal another one when she is almost sure that she can get it with consent.

Quinn looks absolutely vulnerable and breathtaking standing before her with her slim arms wrap around her waist and Rachel wants to feel uncomfortable but the truth is that she isn't, how could she feel so at home in Quinn's arms?

Although it is a little bizarre at first but still so different from Finn, with her fiancé there is always the extreme high difference that in a way Rachel doesn't mind at all but she had never felt like not wanting to let go before, at least not when she is in his arms.

She's always known that Quinn's eyes are beautiful but they've never looked more beautiful that right now as they beg and ask for permission; permission to kiss her, Quinn wants to kiss her.

Rachel reaches out and with a trembling hand removes some lose hair from Quinn's face, her cheeks are tainted pink, her thin bottom lip smashed between her teeth, her breath feels hot against Rachel's face and very much inviting.

Rachel places her hands on Quinn's upper arms and squeezes lightly when she feels the muscles clench under her touch but the skin is so soft to the touch, creamy.

She inhales deeply and Quinn's perfume invades her, it is intoxicating being this close to the blonde, even though Finn always smells intoxicating but in a complete different way, he had either put too much perfume on or he had forgot to have a shower after being at the shop.

She squeezes the girl's arms in her hands with a little more force and Quinn pulls their bodies even closer together. She isn't dreaming, Quinn is actually standing before her asking for her permission to kiss her and Rachel is reaching out again, this time to cup Quinn's face with both hands and stands on her tip toes she unites their lips once more time.

Quinn's lips are soft and accommodating and she can't help to compare, Finn's kisses are always rough and rush, he always wants to shove his tongue inside her mouth and here is Quinn letting her set a pace for their kissing, giving Rachel all the control she wants to have, giving Rachel a feeling of intimacy she hadn't felt before.

The kiss is only a soft touch of their lips, pressing against each other. It is so innocent and exciting that both girls feel like they are experiencing their first kiss all over again and in a way it is.

Rachel's hands caress the back of Quinn's neck, playing with the little hairs she finds there and marveling in the way her body seems to fit perfectly against Quinn's.

Quinn's lips taste like vanilla and she realizes that her neck isn't hurting like it always happens when she is making out with Finn, -the high difference again- Quinn is a bit taller than her, but it is perfect, not uncomfortable.

Rachel pulls back and when she sees the shy smile on Quinn's lips her thoughts are once again on her fiancé and this time she realizes that she doesn't feel guilty for what is happening.

Finn is downstairs, waiting for her and she is making out with Quinn on the second floor but she can't bring herself up to feel bad about something that feels _so good. _

Quinn squeezes Rachel's waist lightly, effectively catching her attention; she feels absolutely amazing, she is not only kissing the girl that she's been crashing on for years but the kiss is better than everything she ever imagined; oh boy! That lousy imagination of hers doesn't even meet the feet of this reality. Rachel's lips are truly the best thing on earth and she feels like a horny teenager for thinking that way but she can't help it and the smile on her face grows bigger with the foreign comparison.

Rachel's head is going a hundred miles a minute and Quinn knows she is trying to put all the pieces to this infinite puzzle together so she remains quiet, patiently waiting with her hands on Rachel's hips because she doesn't want to let go just yet, having Rachel this close feels too good to let go off.

"It has always been me" it isn't a question, it is a confirmation and Quinn just nods because it's the truth.

Rachel doesn't seem surprise anymore and she stays quiet for another three minutes, her hands on Quinn's shoulders just to keep her close but not entirely flush against her because it feels too good to finally be held like this, Quinn's arms are so different from Finn's, the boy always has this awful habit of putting his arm around Rachel's shoulders and it is too heavy to carry around. Quinn's arms feel protective around her and she feels safe, there's this feeling of calmness that she can't deny and it's because of Quinn.

"Kiss me" whispers Rachel knowing well that she is cheating on her fiancé because she is letting initiating once again the kiss but she can't bring herself to care and her entire body is asking for it, her lips ache to be kissed by those delicious pink ones again. Her hands want to pull and in a desperate move she does just that, she grabs a hold of Quinn's shirt jacket and pulls.

The crash of lips is stronger this time, Quinn takes complete control of the kiss and her hands squeeze Rachel's waist a bit more forceful, their lips moving in sink this time; it is still slow but so much more passionate.

Rachel's hands are tangle in blonde hair by the time she feels a hot tongue caress her lips, asking to be let in but in a bolt decision she traps that tongue between her lips and sucks on it. She had always wanted to try that but Finn never cares about what she wants, and she is glad for it now because Quinn's taste and sounds are like heaven itself.

Quinn knows that Rachel is a girl full of surprises and tonight is no exception. She never thought that having her tongue sucked could be such a _turn on_, now she wants more.

Quinn pulls at the hem of Rachel's sweater and she sticks two shy fingers underneath the fabric sending new sensations over both of them. Rachel moans when she feels Quinn's hot fingers on her skin and Quinn moans at hearing Rachel. There is anything sexier than hearing Rachel moaning, she decides right there.

Quinn is a shy person when it comes down to a physical level, however right now as she kisses Rachel, the simple yet passionate touch makes her feel like she has to take that next step if she wants this to move ahead and oh boy, she wants to. Slowly but surely she claims control of the kiss and suddenly her tongue comes in contact with Rachel's and it is as perfect and delicious as she has always imagined it would be.

She doesn't know exactly when it happened but now her hands are touching the fabric of Rachel's sweater, they are squeezing the soft and delicate skin or Rachel's waist and the moans are only getting louder, Rachel is pulling her hair and aiming her impossibly closer, digging her nails on her scalp and suddenly, it isn't enough, they both want more.

The kiss grows heated within seconds and they are sucking, biting, licking, their arms pulling closer, squeezing tighter around each other, nails digging deeper and they still need more.

Growing bolder Rachel pushes Quinn against the door and attacks her lips with needy kisses, nipping at her bottom lip, desperate for more contact as Quinn's hands move on Rachel's back, caressing as much skin as she can because nothing feels good enough anymore.

Internally she wonders if this is the way that all of her ex-boyfriends felt when they didn't know what was the right move to make when they were making out because there was always the chance that Quinn would stop all physical contact at once and that is exactly how the blonde feels at the moment, she doesn't know how to ask for more, how to maintain everything in a way that Rachel feels comfortable, yet still interested.

But a loud moan from Rachel gives her the green light one more time and she can't take it anymore. She's never felt more drawn to physical contact, this need that Rachel has awaken minutes ago is completely new for the blonde but that doesn't put her out like it should.

With steady and inexperienced hands Quinn lowers her hands to Rachel's butt and squeezes hard but not too forcefully as her chest closes up and a sigh leaves her lips but Rachel's moans get louder as her hands grow confident and suddenly something within her explodes and with a strength that she doesn't even know existed inside of her, she picks Rachel up and sits her on the edge of the desk.

Rachel's hands instantly find the wood behind her and supports her weight as Quinn's eager mouth travels down to leave hot open mouthed kisses all over the column of her slender neck; the copy of _Pride and prejudice _falls to the floor with a thud but neither girls care about it. Quinn's hands spread Rachel's legs with an ease she didn't know possess and the brunette gives in without much of a fight and once Quinn is in position her legs curled around Quinn's slim waist, pulling the blonde much closer than before and making her feel Quinn everywhere.

She can feel hot palms on her thighs, a wet tongue and eager lips kissing, sucking and nipping at her neck and jaw, Quinn's body weight isn't too much and for the first time she doesn't feel like she could disappear underneath her lover and that itself is a relieve. The heat that Quinn's body emits feels inviting and so good, the way that their bodies fit is also hard to ignore, especially because she's always thought that she belongs with Finn but Finn doesn't feel this good, Finn isn't half as good with his lips, Finn's weight is always too much, Finn's hands are always rough.

Finn just isn't Quinn and Quinn feels… perfect.

Quinn's senses are on overdrive, she is set on taste, touch and memorize every inch of Rachel's skin, she needs to be able to remember this moment with details if it doesn't happen again and as she lifts her head Rachel's hands cup her face and forces her to make eye contact and she is met with dark, almost pitch black eyes and suddenly her priorities change and Rachel's sweater becomes her first target.

Her fingers toy with the hem of the sweater as Rachel stares at her with intensity and Quinn doesn't interrupt because the brunette is having one of those moments again when she just needs to analyze to wholly wrap her mind around the events happening around her.

Quinn waits until Rachel starts to run her index finger around her face and her eyes flutter closed as she allows Rachel to do as she pleases. She forces her breath to remain steady as those delicate fingers survey her eyelids, her nose, her cheekbones, her jaw, her lips; Rachel is so gentle and careful and Quinn thinks of how careful Rachel would be with that finger in some others places. She hopes not too much and the thought only!

She opens her eyes at the same time Rachel's hands reach hers and together they take the offending sweater off of her body, as if they're sharing the same line of thought, as if they need the same thing from each other.

Even though she is aware of Rachel's body, Quinn doesn't dare to look until the sweater slips from her hands to the floor and she discovers the most beautiful sight ever.

She has seen Rachel's body before in the dressing room, in the lockers after gym but never like this. This time Rachel is getting undress _for _Quinn and it is completely different.

The red bra covering Rachel's breasts is the only piece of clothing separating this moment from becoming something else, something deeper, something so much more complicated.

It isn't ideal, like everything else in Quinn's life but it is happening, Rachel's legs are still wrapped around her waist and she can feel Rachel starting to feel self-conscious but she just can't stop staring because Rachel is just…

"_So_ fucking beautiful."

The burning desire in her blood makes her grab Rachel's knees and pull her flush against her, Rachel's red skirt rising even higher on her hips revealing a black tong. Quinn crashes their lips together again, this time there is no doubt of who is in control of the kiss, Quinn's blood is boiling through her veins, her mind and body are going a thousand miles an hour, the pain in her lower abdomen has her skin on fire, _Rachel _had her on fire.

Her hands squeeze the tempting thighs of the brunette as she pulls back and strips form her red top in less than two seconds and she is kissing Rachel again, biting those fleshy lips like she always wanted to, tasting the sweetness that is Rachel Berry.

Her sneaky hands push the skirt higher on the girl's thighs and Rachel lifts her body to allow her to push it all the way to her waist.

As her lips move against the fleshy lips of her love, Quinn closes her eyes tighter, there is a part of her that still believes that everything is just a dream and she's going to wake up at any moment now.

There was never any doubt in Rachel's head that Quinn is a passionate person, who's passion just simply got misguided every time in the wrong path but as the girl lifts her skirt and runs her short nails on her bare skin she feels like she's found a part of Quinn that no one has gotten the chance to know before.

She feels heated, her entire being is slowly caving in, breaking into a million pieces to allow the blonde to put her back together but there is still hesitation and when she notices the stain on the front of her tong she thinks about cover it but Quinn is looking too and she looks amazed and too entranced to be disturb so Rachel just waits for Quinn to look up.

"All that for me?" asks Quinn and Rachel feels as a new set of wetness rushes outside at hearing Quinn's voice because the girl had never sounded so _damn sexy_ before.

"Yes" Rachel's answer is barely a whisper, her entire body trembles and even more so when Quinn sticks her fingers on the waist band of her tong and locks eyes with her.

This never happens with Finn, he is always too eager and forgets to check if she is okay with any direction he chooses to go, but Quinn is silently asking her if she wants to go any farther and her consideration only turns Rachel on so much more.

Without breaking eye contact Rachel lifts her hips again and Quinn is quick to catch the hint and pull the now ruin tong down her thighs and legs.

Since the day she accepted and embraced her feelings for Rachel, Quinn's been wondering how would it be like to be with another woman, from feelings to mechanical stuff but she's never considered that she could easily become addicted to everything that Rachel represents.

And the brunette is intoxicating; everything about Rachel drives her crazy with want and desire, even more so the smell of her arousal, present because of Quinn.

With a growl ripping from her the tip of her stomach, Quinn gets back up and crashes her lips against the brunette's in a forceful kiss that leaves them both panting and trying to catch their joined breaths as the rest their foreheads together.

She could so easily becoming addicted to Rachel's lips it's not even funny.

However, her train of thought is interrupted when she feels Rachel's hands reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra with a swift move of her hands littering the piece of fabric fall to the ground.

Quinn knows that there is nothing wrong with her body, she's worked hard to get it into shape but ever since sophomore year ended that feeling of insecurity only grew bigger within her. She shakes involuntarily as Rachel's eyes stay glued to her naked torso, she is blushing and waiting for something but then Rachel's hands are touching her, squeezing her breasts lightly and her breathing comes out in sighs.

Rachel's brow is furrowed deep in concentration and she twists both pink nipples between her fingers experimentally Quinn lets out a throaty moan and the sounds gives her confidence to keep going and she squeezes a bit harder as her mouth waters at the sight before her.

Quinn's hands find Rachel's shoulders to gain support at the time that the curios and aroused diva takes one of her nipples between her plump lips. The wetness and warmth of Rachel's tongue is enough to make her see stars behind her eyelids.

Everything it's such a new and thrilling experience for Rachel that she finds herself admitting that if she could ever get addicted to something that wasn't show tunes, that something would have to be Quinn Fabray' sweet and glorious breasts.

But patience is not Quinn's best attribute and at the moment it is wearing thin, so she pulls Rachel's head back and Rachel sees the desperation swimming in those hazel pool and understand with clarity because she is feeling the same way, she needs to be touched and by the way Quinn is acting, she needs just as badly.

It happens really fast, their hands work at the same time, Quinn takes off Rachel's bra and throws it behind her back while Rachel undoes her jeans with ease that surprises her a little bit because of her shaking hands.

The next time they kiss it was a whole new thing experience itself, but they realize that tonight has been filled with new things and first times they never thought they would share with each other.

Their bare chests meeting is completely exhilarating, hard nipples grazing skin never before seemed like a desirable thing and it is hard to think at this point and it becomes even harder for Quinn when she pulls Rachel closer and her stomach is suddenly coated in Rachel's arousal, the burn in her abdomen is even more present now because she knows what exactly is coating her skin.

"Oh God" Rachel's moans and throws her head back, her eyes shut tight at the release she founds with Quinn's stomach, her hips move at its own accord looking for more pressure, looking for a desperate release; and she notices with an strange sense of pride how Quinn's abs are completely covered with her juices.

Quinn is mesmerized by the sight before her.

Rachel with an open mouth, breasts in display, hands holding her weight on the desk, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead, moaning as loud as she can as she search for release.

When the blonde let her imagination run free she always imagined Rachel being a vocal person in bed and now she realizes that she hadn't been wrong because Rachel is moaning, panting and swearing Quinn's name and the heat! Oh boy! Her abs are burning and it isn't just because of her own need, Rachel is burning her and she is absolutely sure she will never feel this way again.

She wants to take Rachel to the bed and get her completely naked and take her, make her hers even if it is for tonight but she is too afraid that she might break the spell they seem to have fallen under.

But she helps the diva by thrusting her own hips, flexing her abs, pushing harder, twisting nipples and squeezing the skin. She can't talk, she can't blink, she can't even think because Rachel clouds all of her senses and as the brunette comes undone she stares in owe as her name is screamed as she holds the slightly smaller body closer as it shakes and spasms in her arms.

And then she carries the girl to the bed that was once hers, she drops the red sinful short skirt to the floor along with her jeans and black panties in a rush and in seconds she's back by Rachel's side.

Rachel has her eyes closed, her mind is still trying to recover from the high but she feels Quinn's lips grazing the skin of her stomach and with shake hands she reaches out and pulls the blonde up to kiss her. There is no going back, this isn't just some one night stand because Quinn could never be that for her and because she is feeling so confused, so scared and vulnerable but at the same time she feels complete and safe and for once in her life she doesn't want to run away and cover her body like it usually happens when she's with Fin.

Rachel is aware that she's had made some really bad choices in the past six months and she could see it all clear now, all thanks to Quinn.

But what is this? What was this for Quinn? What was it for her? What did it mean? Where would they go after this was over? What are they going to do in twenty minutes? What's going to happen with Finn and the wedding? Is Quinn gay? Is she gay?

There are a million questions trying to come out of her mouth but this isn't the moment to talk, not that she could speak with Quinn's fingers toying with her curls at the moment anyway.

"Quinn, oh god, please" did she ever beg with Finn? Has she ever been this desperate to be touched? Quinn is making her realize so many things and it is honestly terrifying to say the least.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way tonight?" it isn't just something Quinn is saying and Rachel can see that, the blonde is actually willing to stop if Rachel tells her to, Finn doesn't do that, Finn doesn't ask for confirmation, Finn is just always too damn eager to get it done and for the first time she regrets that it was Finn and not Quinn who took her virginity.

"Yes" the word is barely above a whisper but Quinn is listening carefully and she catches it.

The blonde leans in slowly and kisses Rachel. Quinn isn't a virgin but she had never made love and this is a first time all over again, only this time she _wants_ to do it, she want to do it _so_ bad.

Her lisp meld with Rachel's in soft and passionate kiss that has Rachel moaning in no time. Laughter can be heard from downstairs one more time as Quinn slowly pushes one finger inside of Rachel.

It feels weird but in a thrilling and new way, the heat that surrounds her finger and the tightness of it all is drives her close to the edge and she pushes in and out with a little pressure and watches as Rachel arches on the bed, she is doing this, she is making Rachel a moaning, sweating mess and she loves it.

If there is anything that she could do for the rest of her life, it would be this, make love to Rachel in a slow and deadly pace until she is about to lose her sanity because of it. As she pulls her finger and goes back adding a second one she observes a bigger reaction, her moans get louder and her thrusts become harder because it is _so tight_, she realizes that she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she doesn't get to do this again_. _

Rachel has never felt this kind of pleasure before and she can't wait to make Quinn feel the same way so she focuses on reaching her destination, on doing the same things that are being done to her to her lover.

It is hypnotizing, Quinn's reaction –at a lack of a better definition- is so fucking beautiful and sexy and Rachel finds herself enjoying the heat that enclose her fingers because it feel _so_ good, in an odd and completely new way she feels like she had reach home and it is absurd to think that way but with Quinn's fingers going deeper and faster her mind can't process better words or expressions.

Her mind is no longer trying to process anything, she allows herself to feel, to be in this moment with Quinn and forget about everything else.

_Raise you glass_ plays loud and they can hear all their team mates singing downstairs while they sing a completely different song inside this room, bodies sweating, erratic breathing, so close to climax together, bed rocking along with them, that is their song, that is the song that they'll always remember.

When it happens, it becomes the most incredible moment that either one of them had ever experienced, the way they come undone together and hold each other close as they try to catch their breaths and ease the pain in their wrists.

Everything had change, everything is different and there are a million of questions that need an answer but for the moment Quinn just pulls the blankets and cover their naked bodies, her arms wrap a little tighter around Rachel in a protective way as she gives her time to think.

They can talk in the morning but for now she just needs to hold Rachel close because nothing else matters.

…

_I hope you liked it, thanks for reading and let me know what your thoughts on this piece are. _

_Till next time. _


End file.
